Love Triangle Murder
by VashandNaomiForever
Summary: Garent is murdered, those suspected of it are telling fellow suspects their half of the story, lots of shocking truths about people you never thought would do certain things. Twist at the end of this story, be prepared for language and physical contact.
1. Murder

**Love Triangle Murder**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy 9 and all their legal rights. Those are totally and completely not mine. This story I made up of the characters is mine, so thats about it. Enjoy.

_Just so the readers know, the character everyone knows as: Amarant Coral, is going to be called Flair. I named him that on the game and it's always stuck to me, so that's him, so now no one is confused._

Murder

An ominous wind blew as the night covered it's flowing blanket of darkness over the land of Alexandria. All was quiet as a grave until a sudden shriek is heard and a blur of a man is seen running along the street of Alexandria, seeming to be escaping, but from what not a soul would know until the Castle people began to ring out into the town.

"The Queen has been murdered! Queen Garnet is dead!"

The cloaked figure that had been running through the streets is now out the city gates and out in the open land. Strides as long and powerful as a stallion, he continues towards the path leading out of Alexandria and towards Evil Forest.

He was a wanted man all over again, and like the last time, he had done nothing. Always the blame would be put upon his broad shoulders, it's not like he had any proof it _wasn't_ him after all. He would find proof, no matter how long he'd have to stay away from Alexandria, he promised he would return. With the evidence of his innocence in the murder of the most powerful woman in all of Gia, Queen Garnet Til Alexandros 17th.

Making his way down a steep path down the mountain side leading right to the Evil Forest, the man takes one look back at the Castle, then continues on. With careful, fast steps, he is now walking around the Evil Forest. He knows better than to mess with that wickedness waiting for him. He's still running, but seems to be losing his gusto. He heads South West, towards the South Gate. Here he would cross and go onto Treno, a place were bandits and thieves had come to stay for many years. Getting closer and closer to the Gate, he notices there is a commotion around it. Now in front of it, he sights soldiers blocking the entrance.

"No one shall pass with out being questioned and searched!" Rang out one of the guards.

"Fuck." The man says to himself as he quickly turns around and heads out into the open land once more.

There was one other place he could go through that could get him to his final destination. That was the Ice Cavern. Not many had gone through it as of late, he'd most likely be the first that year to go through it. With a new wave of energy, he runs along the river, heading North West towards the path.

Now at the front of the Ice Cavern, he sees no one there guarding this exit from Alexandrian territory, so he moves inside. Its cold, as always, and he feels his skin start to create Goosebumps as he walks onward. He was getting slightly tired, but he _would not _stop until he had made it somewhere safe from being captured. Looking around, he noticed some change in the interior of the Cavern.

When the Lifa tree had gone all crazy, the Cavern had started melting. So now, even though it was no longer in harm of doing so again, it's ice cycles were still deformed looking like they had been on the verge of melting away. Putting his attention back on the path he was taking, he sees a monster hiding in wait for him. With skillful knowledge, the man takes his weapon of choice and starts running right at the monster. Jumping, he lands on the monster and quickly slices it's throat and silences the beast forever.

With that taken care of, the man continues on, now quickening his pace from a walk to a jog. Entering the end most part of the Cavern, he notices the waterfall and looks at it. There's something strange about it, coming closer, he is almost pulled under by a gigantic monster. Luckily he was agile enough to jump away just in time to see how he was going to deal with this new problem.

The long serpent like beast looks down upon him with hunger as he begins to slither closer to the man. Sending an electric attack onto the creature, it begins to spasm from the shock of electricity in the water. You'd think the damn thing would just die, but no, it still came for the man. lashing out, the creature sank its fang into the mans shoulder. Never the type to cry, the man takes the pain he feels and fills up his rage. With hate and anger, the man throws a weapon, a wing edge, upon the monster, slicing it in two.

Holding his now bleeding and aching shoulder, the man rushes out of the cold cavern and exits out into the warm air of freedom. His vision seems to be getting blurry, but he notices the town down the hill, Dali. With great effort, he forces his body to keep on going, not letting the poison shut him down. He's about less than a mile away when he feels his legs begin to feel like they were falling asleep. Still trying to make it to the safety of the small town, he keeps going, until he falls hard onto the ground. His legs seeming worthless, he begins to crawl with his one good arm, which is starting to feel the effects of the poison as well.

With only a few yards to go, the man stops all movement and blacks out...

----------------------------

Opening his eyes, he notices that he no longer is outside, but in a comfy bed in a warm house. Looking around, he sees a young girl at the little stove cooking something that smelled heavenly.

"Where am I?" He asked, watching as the girl turned to him with a bowl full of soup.

"Somewhere safe and warm." Was all she said as she sat on the side of the bed and began to blow on the hot soup. She takes the spoon and acts as if to hand feed him. He shakes his head at her, not wanting any of the delicious smelling food.

"You can't exactly feed yourself, just yet." She said towards him, trying to get him to let her take care of him.

He tries in vain to move his body to show her how wrong she was and was annoyed to find she was right.

"Now open up." She said, seeming to get frustrated with his behavior.

"Why did you save me?" He asked, feeling cautious, wondering if wanted posters were up with his face on them. A high amount of money could promote any country poor girl to save him for later for the authorities.

"You were just laying there, and no one else would have bothered with you." She told him, not even bringing up the fact that he was now worth more to her alive than dead, which surprised him.

"You should have just left me to die out there, what if I were a killer?" He asked her.

She was taken aback at this, but then her features softened and she smiled at him, "You're no killer." She told him, taking her hand and feeling his forehead, "No fever, that's good." She commented. He was nervous at her touch as he watched her take her soft hand away and pick up the soup again and trying to feed him once more.

"Now will you eat? How do you plan on getting fully healed with out eating something first?"

She had a point, and being that his appendages wouldn't allow him to feed himself...he gave into her wishes and let her feed him the warm and filling wonderful soup. When finished eating, the man could feel his body becoming more awake, yet he knew it would take some time before he was on his feet. Then again, maybe not…

She watched as the man tried lifting his arm. "I'd wait a while before exerting too much effort..."

"Bite me." The man replied, accomplishing the small feet of lifting his arm on his own and moving his fingers individually.

"Where are my weapons?" He asked.

"Over there by the door, but you won't be needing them for some time..."

"Hand them to me." He said, eyes peering into hers.

"No, not until you're fully healed."

"Now!" He yelled, a spurt of energy and luck gave him the strength to grab her wrist and pull her down to his face. Glaring at her, waiting for her to tell him the words he wanted to hear.

"Alright..." She stammered, which in return let him release her. Walking over to the door, she picked up his weapons and set them on the bed. "Happy?" She asked sarcastically, watching as he picked them up and equip them.

"You're not well enough to get out of bed, much less fight, so why even bother with them?" She asked, annoyed at the man's behavior.

"Watch me." He stated, as he pushed his hurt body up in bed and flung off the covers. Moving his legs over the bed, he stood up, ready to leave. Legs shaking at the weight of him, he took one step, then another, until he was at the door. The girl watched all this with silent shock as he turned to smirk at her.

"Told ya." He said and opened the door, exited the little house, and was slowly, but surely back on his way to Treno. Stopping to give himself a saved up Elixir, he felt his body become lighter and felt much better. Continuing on with a new wave of freshness, the man journeyed over to the South Gate which would lead him to safety.

He stopped outside of the Gate and took in everything. Seeing that no one was acting as if on high alert, or that the word of Garnets murder had been spread to this part of the Southern Gate, the man entered. Making his way past the unsuspecting guards, and through the small groups of people he had to deal with, he made it by. Exiting the Gate, he was now in open land. In the distance, he could spot Treno. With a relieved sigh, which he would never have done if accompanied, he began to jog off into that direction.

Making it to the city, the man went straight to the Inn where many a thief or wanted man could go and be in safe company. Grabbing a room, the man settled down to a long awaited sleep, never even thinking that something unexpected would occur.

He woke to the sounds of his door being beaten down and guards storming his room, grabbing him and shackling him down with heavy chains. He was then dragged out of the Inn, and taken to the outskirts of the city where an air ship awaited him.

Throwing the man in the brig, he felt as the ship took to the air. With new anger, he thrashed about his cell, hoping he could break the damn bars and hop off the ship. Within a few minutes, he knew that this thrashing about was hopeless. Sitting down on the hard, cold floor, he gave into defeat.

"You're a suspect too I take it?" Came a familiar voice. The man looked over at the other cell and saw a young face of a man about 18 years old.

"Flair." The young man addressed the now known other.

"Zidane." There was a long silence between the two, until they both said at the same time, "Why did you do it?"

Hearing this, they both became confused. "I don't know what you're talking about, me kill her? You're crazy!" Zidane stated.

"It was you're dagger I saw plunged in her chest." Flair spoke.

"Yeah, well that may be, but I didn't do it. I loved her…" Zidane said, his voice breaking a bit at the last part.

Flair said nothing, but his mind was full of hate and distrust of the other. Then, he finally said something that made Zidane cry, "She didn't love you back…"

"How the fuck would you know if she did or not?! I don't see you with any women, you probably don't even know what _love_ is!" Zidane yelled, angry tears down his face.

"If you had seen what went behind closed doors, she would have told you then and there that she didn't love you." Flair told him, calm and collected.

"What do you mean by that?!" Glared Zidane, "You better not have laid a FINGER on her, or so help me god…"

"Or what? She's dead now, so I thought you ought to know now that she can't tell you herself." Flair stated, never letting out any emotion of either anger or sorrow.

"Tell me what, Damn-it!" Cried Zidane.

"That she and I were together."

Zidane got real quiet, then, after a long moment, he asked, "Tell me everything…"

"After we defeated that Lifa Tree thing, and you were gone, everyone went their separate ways. I headed off on some random adventure, but always found myself coming back to Alexandria. She'd always welcome me into her castle with open arms. She'd talk to me, and I would listen. 'No one ever comes to visit me anymore…' She would say, 'I'm glad you come back every now and then to say hello.' Then she'd have those days where she'd talk about you and ask me where I thought you might be. If you had made it out and were just traveling or if you had died. She'd start to cry and I'd pat her on the back, and just let her cry it all out.

Sometimes, I'd come and she'd be reading a book. I wouldn't interrupt her, just watch from afar as she touched the pages with such delicate fingers, seeming to caress them with each turn of the page. I began to find myself feeling a want for her, which was odd since I am not the kind to mingle with the idea of love and relationships. Yet with this girl…I kept my distance, so quit looking at me like that." Flair stopped, watching as Zidane cleared his face of all emotion and waited for him to continue on.

"Anyways, one night that I was staying in the castle, she came to me in my room, crying. Telling me of some bad dream she had had about you, or something like that. Anyway, that's when she held onto me and I felt her little body shake with her sobs. When she quieted down, she looked up at me and smiled, 'You're always there when I need you.' She told me. Then, just as quickly as she had come, she left me with this battle going on between my head and my heart.

I knew that she was a Queen and that you had a thing for her, so I tried to act only as a friend towards her. Then I began to notice little subtle changes in behavior she was having towards me. While I listened to her talking, sometimes she'd place her hand over mine. Or I'd catch her staring at me when I was out doing my own thing around the castle.

Then one night, we were out sitting on the fountain, watching the stars and talking, when I felt her lean against me. I looked down and saw those dark eyes staring up at me with so much hope in them. I wondered what the Hell she was doing, but it became all too clear when she got on her tip toes and kissed me on the cheek."

Zidane let out a mumble of contempt, but kept his mouth shut otherwise.

"So, when she did that I joked around by saying, "Why'd you do that? You might catch something." She laughed and smiled up at me again, that same look in her eye, 'It was worth it.' Then one thing led to another and we…maybe I should just go on what happened after words." Flair said, seeing the look of hatred in Zidane's eyes. "Good idea." He said through gritted teeth.

"After that night, it was the day of you're return on the little theater ship. So now that you were there, I felt like I had to get the hell out of Alexandria. I told Garnet this and she shook her head, 'I don't want you to leave. Please stay…' I was so surprised she had asked me that…so I stayed in one of the spare bedrooms, just like you did. Seeing you two around the castle, really got me in a mood. It seemed that now that you were back, her and I could never find time to have one of our talks. I was about to just break down and leave her to you when one day she came to me. 'I'm sorry we haven't had time to spend together, how would you like to go on a small sea trip today? Just the two of us.' Of course, I said yes and we set sail and had fun talking and just being in each others company.

Eventually, I asked her if she was glad you were back. She got quiet and said nothing. This didn't seem like a good sign, so I kept prodding her about it. She gave in eventually and said yes, she supposed she was happy you had returned. I nodded my head to this and a question that had been going through my mind for a long time burst out of my mouth before I could stop it. 'Do you love him?' I asked. She stared at me, with confused eyes and shook her head, 'I'm not sure…I think I was when we first met, but now…I can't tell anymore.'

This bugged me, why couldn't she tell? What was going on between you two? I had asked, which wasn't right, not my business and all that, but I wanted to know. No, I needed to know. She told me that you were nice to her, but seemed pushy about certain things that she felt wasn't ready or willing to do just yet. It made her frustrated with you because you'd treat her like she was a silly girl who was afraid of intimacy. You kept on pushing yourself on her and she didn't like it. It use to be funny way back when, but now it was annoying and frightened her slightly.

It was getting dark, so we ended our conversation at that and pointed the ship back to the docks. When we got to the shore, she turned to me and smiled, 'Thanks for listening.' and kissed me on the cheek. I told her whatever, I was there if she needed me. She walked away with a smile on her lips, feeling tired, I headed for my room for much needed rest. I woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of thunder and lightening. I watched as the door creaked open and she came in, shivering slightly. I asked her what was wrong and she told me you had left and that she had gotten frightened when the storm had started. Lightening flashed and a big roar of thunder was heard as Garnet ran to me and flung her arms around my neck.

I held onto her as the storm continued on. She somehow got in the sheets with me and was nestled by my side as we waited out the storm. It was strange, having someone in my bed with me. To feel another's heartbeat close to mine. I never noticed how close to me she was until I looked down to see her face inches away from mine. 'Flair, hold me…' She whispered the words and she planted her lips against mine. She was so quick…before I even knew it she was on top of me, straddling my hips. She was wearing some pretty flimsy material for a nightgown and I told her I could see her nipples. She laughed at me as I watched with anticipation and huger as she slipped it off of her………"

Zidane was now beat red in the face, "Can you go onto the part where you didn't fuck my girlfriend?" He asked, rage building behind his hatful eyes.

"When morning came, she was gone and I was totally out of it. I kept beating myself up for doing what I had, saying it wasn't right. Then when you came back, I left. I never came back to the castle until that night, right before her murder, she had sent for me. Said it was important. So, reluctantly, I came. She took me up to her room and locked the door. Her eyes seemed to have dark circles under them and her skin was paler than usual. I stood there and waited for her to speak, wondering what was so damn important. She asked me how I was, all I did was nod my head. Wondered what adventures I had gone on, told her I didn't care telling her about them. She gave me such a hurt look…looking back now, I would have been nicer to her…but anyway, she came up to the point that she had something important to tell me, that I would be the first and only one to know.

She told me that after that night three months ago, she had felt sick the while time. She kept thinking it was just nerves, until she noticed she had missed her period. I felt myself become pale as I shook my head in disbelief, 'Flair, I'm pregnant.' She said. I couldn't believe this. I told her it was just once, and she told me all it takes it one time…I walked out of her room, I had had enough. She was calling my name when I heard the shriek. I ran back into her room and found YOUR dagger in her. I knew right away that when people saw me here I was a goner. So I jumped out the window and ran for my life. I had not only lost my lover, but my unborn child as well."

Zidane looked at Flair with some pity in his eyes, but he was still more angry than anything, "I know it was my dagger you saw, but my dagger was lost at the Lifa Tree, and I wasn't even in the castle when it happened."

"Lets here you're story, it's not like we've got anything better to do." Flair suggested.

"I may not have killed Garnet, but I have done some pretty horrible things…"


	2. Betrayal

**Love Triangle Murder**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy 9 and all their legal rights. Those are totally and completely not mine. This story I made up of the characters is mine, so thats about it. Enjoy.

_Just so the readers know, the character everyone knows as: Amarant Coral, is going to be called Flair. I named him that on the game and it's always stuck to me, so that's him, so now no one is confused._

Betrayal

"When I came back from the Lifa Tree, I brought something with me..." Zidane gave a meek smile, "Kuja, isn't dead."

Flair looked at Zidane with disbelief as he continued on, "I dragged Kuja with me out of the Lifa Tree and saved his life. He was grateful to me, said he didn't plan on destroying the world anymore. Wanted to make amends for all he had done. I was glad to hear this, glad to have the thought of having a brother more like myself. So we went on a long journey, it was a great while before we found a familiar face or place. Before we saw anyone we knew, Kuja made me promise that I'd let him go back to his Desert Palace before he could travel to Alexandria. He wanted me to talk to Garnet first, before he felt safe visiting it. I agreed, and was good to my word when we met up with the gang and got on board the theater ship. I had them drop off Kuja at his palace first, then we headed for Alexandria."

"You know the rest, I came back. When I started hanging around the castle with Garnet, I noticed some changes about her. She seemed distant to me, I kept asking her if everything was alright, and she'd give me that cute smile and tell me everything was perfect. When I saw you and her go on your little sea trip, I admit I was jealous. So while you were off doing who knows what, I went to Ruby's Theater. I had a few drinks and was talking with everyone and found out Blank was going out with Ruby. I said congrats and had a round of drinks for everyone to celebrate. After a while, I was feeling pretty good, and I noticed what Blank had seen in little Ruby.

She no longer was the annoying girl with the weird accent, but the big busted, good looking babe I was so naturally attracted to. So, her and I started chit chatting and getting pretty chummy. Blank was noticing this and took me off to one side. He told me to back off now or that we wouldn't be friends anymore. I told him I didn't know what he was talking about, Ruby was just a friend. He and I made a truce and went about celebrating. Blank went out for a while, said he'd got a call from the boss. Had to go do some errands around the city for him. When he left, I walked up to Ruby and started talking to her again. One thing led to another, and I found myself tangled up with her upstairs on a bed. I don't know why I did it. Afterwards I felt so bad, but when it was happening, I felt like I was getting back at Garnet, for leaving me alone and going off with you. Anyway, I noticed the time and left Ruby sleeping in her bed, and hurried back to the castle. I met you guys just in time and took Garnet off where we could be alone.

I don't think I had had enough...Ruby was just the beginning, I felt like I was on a roll. Garnet and I went into her room and she started talking to me about how the trip was, I wasn't really paying attention. I was busy getting out the good stuff and handing her a glass of some pretty powerful liquor. It had a light taste though, I knew she wouldn't have drank it otherwise. So I wait patiently for her to down about five glasses of that and started making my move. It was so easy..." Zidane stopped and gave a sigh, remembering that night was all the more painful now that she was gone for good.

"She didn't even argue when I suggested it. Said she'd been waiting for me to have the guts to take her. Said she wanted me to be her first...At this point I had stopped unbuttoning her blouse and started really thinking. Was this right? Taking her in this frame of mind she was in? Ah, what the Hell! So I gave in to my need and we fucked. Let me tell you, she may seem all innocent and shy on the outside, but in bed she's a beast! Anyways, it was still early that night, so I left the sleeping princess on her bed and went out for some fun on the town. Like I said, once I start, it's hard for me to stop. I was on a roll, and wanted to really make this feeling I was having last as long as it could.

I headed over to the bar, had a few more drink, and I turned my head to see Freya sitting there. I waved at her and said hello. Asked her why she was there. She told me that her boyfriend had left her again and she was having a girls night out. I thought to myself, 'Cool, another person getting totally wasted.' Then another thought came to me. When I get totally shit faced, I tend to not really care who you are, as long as you're female, you're good enough for me. So I was talking to Freya, giving her a friendly pat on the back. Telling her that her boyfriend was an idiot to not see how special and beautiful she was. She kinda smiled at me, and asked if I really thought she was beautiful. Now, the sober me would be like, pretty as a rat can be. But I was not sober, so I told her she was just a good looking as any of these Alexandrian girls. She really must have liked hearing that, because the next thing I know, I'm at an Inn with her."

"No fucking way...please don't tell me you did Freya." Flair said, a look of pity and disgust on his face.

"Well...Like I told you, I've done some pretty horrible things, she's one of them."

"I think I'm going to be sick..." Flair said.

"Anyways, so her and I had a little fun, then she too fell asleep and I left to go back to the castle. It was still dark, probably around two or three in the morning. I was going to go back to Garnet's room when Beatrix stopped me. She asked me to come with her, she had something to show me. I followed her down many stairs and into a room. She locked the door behind us and turned to me with a weird looking smile.

"I've been waiting to get you alone, Zidane." She told me, slowly taking off her outfit. I watched with hunger as she was now down to her black lace undergarments. She pushed my clumsy body down onto the bed and straddled my hips. I may have been drunk, but I still knew that Old' Rusty had his eye on her. So I asked her about him. She shrugged her shoulders and started to kiss my face and neck up and down.

"He doesn't satisfy my needs..." She whispered into my ear as I listen to her slipping off my pants.

So, in one night I did four women. When the morning came, I noticed you were gone and asked Garnet where she thought you might have ran off to. She got all quiet and didn't answer me, which by then I had lost interest anyway. Now everything seemed to be going fine, until that morning of her murder...She took me up to her room and we had a nice chat about her being pregnant. When she told me I was excited at first, but then she said something that led to my departure from the castle.

"It might not be yours..." She had said to me. It's funny, I was the one who you'd expect to sleep around, but never in a thousand years would anyone in their right mind expect her...So I walked out on her. Headed down to Ruby's to see what was cooking. Even there I found no help. It seemed Blank was going to be a daddy too. Ruby looked at me with worried eyes as Blank and everyone had drinks to celebrate. I was lucky she didn't tell him, what Garnet had told me. I knew Blank not only would have ended our friendship, but he would have killed me as well. With this news on my mind, I left the theater and headed for the bar. I was having some drinks when two pretty young girls came up to me and we talked a while. I found myself upstairs with them an hour later when I heard the news of Garnets murder. I got out of there and ran to the castle to look for myself to see if the rumors were true.

Beatrix and Rusty looked at me with anger and shock as I ran in. I asked what the look was all about when they showed me my own weapon, dripping with the blood of Garnet. They began to move in on me, telling me to come quietly and I wouldn't get hurt. I had no choice but to jump out the damn window to get away from that mess. I was followed all the way out of town and out by the edge leading to the Evil Forest when they caught me. I was yelling the whole time, telling them that I couldn't have killed her, that I hadn't even been in the castle since morning. They wouldn't listen. So when they heard news of a man spotted running from the castle, right after her death, then went in search for you. They took me along for the ride, misery loves company after all. So that's what happened. That's how I couldn't have killed Garnet, I was with a couple whores at a bar...horrible excuse, but it's the sad truth." Zidane finished, head hanging down in shame.

"We gotta get out of here, go somewhere no one could get to..." Flair said, getting up and trying to bash against the bars of his cell again.

"I was waiting for you to get captured, so that we could both get out and capture this ship. Throw off the crew, and head somewhere safe. Somewhere only a few of us have been to. Not even the Alexandrian guards would think of it, even thought one has been to it. He'd never guess." Zidane said.

"You don't mean..."

"Yes, the Desert Palace." Zidane answered.

"That's a good plan, but seeing as we can't get out of these cells, it looks like we're pretty much screwed." stated Flair.

"You forget, I'm the world's greatest pick pocket!" Grinned Zidane, holding up keys and showing the unbelieving Flair. "Ready to get the Hell outta here?" He asked.

"Lets do it." Replied Flair as he watched Zidane work his keys in the lock of his cell first, then going over to Flairs.

"You know, If I didn't need you to defeat all these guards, you'd still be in this cell. Right?" He asked, holding off releasing the other.

"But you do need me, that's why we're going to get out of her and get to the Desert Palace." Flair reminded him.

Grudgingly, Zidane let Flair out and they both equipped their weapons. "Ready?" Asked Zidane.

"Let's go." Answered Flair as they went up the stairs and opened the door leading to the deck of the busy air ship...

There was a loud explosion as the Captain of the Knights of Pluto looked at his knights being ripped to shreds by the fleeing villains. "Who let them out?!" He bellowed, getting his sword our and running over to the culprits. He lets out a cry of rage as he slices in vain at Zidane. "This is for the Queen!" He yelled as he swung his sword at the two angrily. Never missing a beat, the two dodged the attack and grabbed the sword away from the now defenseless man and threw him abruptly off the ship.

Now that their leader was missing in action, the rest of the nights seemed helpless as Flair and Zidane bore down on them. With precise attacks and swiftness, they succeeded in getting rid of all the soldiers, either just killing them, or throwing them off of the ship. With that problem out of their way, Zidane took to the wheel of the ship and directed it in the direction of his brother's home.

"Wonder if he'll be surprised to see us." Zidane thought out loud.

"Think he's heard of Garnet's murder?" Flair asked.

"I'm not sure, but I have a hunch he might. Kuja always has had a knack for knowing things even before they happen, so maybe."


	3. Lust

**Love Triangle Murder**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 9 and all their legal stuff. Just the story I made up off their characters which fully and totally only belong to the creator's of Final Fantasy 9.

_Lust_

_A view of the Alexandrian Library is seen as a small group is among the various shelves._

"_Kuja, Watch over my daughter while I go fetch you your…items." commanded Queen Brahne. The silver hair youth smiled and bowed to the queen, watching as she took her portly body out of the remaining company. He observed as the young girl took down a book from the shelf and began to read silently to herself. With graceful strides, the young man was looking over at the title of this said book and spoke towards the other._

"_Thou art merely a child and wish to leave thy side? Bold are your actions which thou takes. A daughter of mine does now dare to challenge the laws that rule our kingdom? Flee into immoral nightfall and wickedness shall be thy new name!"_

"_Nay father, I shall not heed thy word. You are now but only a cruel ruler of man, which I dare not stand by any longer." The girl responded, smiled upon her slender face. _

"_I had no idea that you were interested in plays. What others do you know of?" She asked of the young man. _

"_Many more, if it so please you, princess, I'd gladly do more." The vision is now blurred and a new one arises. It is of the same two youths, now a year older than before. It seems they are in a bed room, at a table for two drinking tea._

"_Tell me, princess, how have you been as of late?" Silver haired youth asked._

"_I've had better days, I do wish sometimes I could go out and do more…May I be frank with you?" She asked._

"_But of course." Replied the young man._

"_I dream sometimes of a life beyond this castle. Of adventures I will have and new people I shall meet. No more will I be bound to this life style, but of which ever I so choose." She spoke, a twinkle in her already bright lit eyes._

"_Now that is a dream of extreme interest, tell me, do you think it will come true?" He asked._

"_Oh, I dare not dwell upon it. It is just a dream, nothing more…but if it were to be true, that will be a great day, my friend."_

"_And what of when you are done with your adventures? Will you settle down somewhere?" The man asked._

"_Where could I go to rest my head at night? I would no longer be able to come to this castle. I am unsure of where I could call home." She said, thinking hard about the subject. _

"_Worry no more, you shall come live with me, in my Palace across the sea. Lets make a promise, no matter how silly it sounds now…" He stopped, feeling unsure of what he wanted to ask of the other._

"_Go on, I wish to hear your pact you would make with me." She smiled at her friend. _

"_If your dream is to come true, and all is as you wish. When time comes for your adventures to end, come with me, and become…" His speech is broken off as a guard barges into the room. _

"_The queen wishes to see you, Sire." The young man nods his head and takes his leave of the other, not knowing that he would not see her for a very long time…_

_Years have now gone by and the girl from the other visions is now a young woman. Slender and fair, one might have taken her for an enchantress. A man in kneeling next to her, "Awaken, my beauty..." He speaks as the lady stirs from her slumber. _

_"Where am I? Why have you taken me from my friends?" She asks boldly of him, no sign of fear in her bright eyes._

_"Back in Alexandria, with me." He said, looking at her longingly. "Have you forgotten me already? It has only been five years and my face you do not recognize?" _

_She looks deeply into the other, as if trying to remember who he really was, but it does not come to her. "I know not who you are, but what does it matter? What of my friends?!" She demands._

_The man gives a sigh and shakes his head, "Then I'll have to bring back your memory by force..." He then takes his hands and waves them over the lady, making her movement from the couch she is laying upon stop completely. Her eyes stare blankly as he picks up her light body. "You will remember...you must..." He whispers as he teleports from this room to a dark and humid one. A pool of glowing water is the only light which is given off for the man to see. He walks gracefully over to it and places the body of the immobilized woman into the warmth of the pool._

_"Memories of the past, open your gates. Let my princess know before it is too late. The deal we were to make, come into view. Let it be known what I had wished to do. The last word that escaped my lips that were said. Heed her listen or shall I drop dead, to the words that were left unspoken. Become my love is what I ask, so take my words and make this pact. Of which we are now bound, take this blood to make it sound." He then takes out a sharp knife and slices the palm of his hand, letting the blood pour into the water. The pool begins to bubble and foam, a deep crimson red. The water seems to be absorbing into the princess's very soul. There is now a warm glow about her body as her eyes seem more alive then before. As if in a trance, she stands up in the water and takes the knife from the man. Slicing her own palm, she lets her blood seep into the now red glowing water. There is a flash of white and now the two are no longer in the area._

_They are transported back to the room in Alexandria, where there is well lit light and clearer air. Now standing together, the couple take their bleeding palms and place them together. _

_"Let our wounds heal, and let your heart rest. Knowing that I will do my best, to possess your heart and make it soar. Across the sky forever more." The man spoke as their joined hands glow and are now healed, free from any signs of past damage. _

_"Now, my beauty, become one with me in mind and body." Their forms are seen moving over to the couch and lay upon it together. The last thing to be seen is the smile upon each of their faces._

-----------------------------------

Kuja awoke from his dream in a hot sweat. It seemed he always had dreams about Garnet ever since his arrival to the place he called home. Getting up and out of bed, he walks over to the mirror on his dresser and sits on the stool set there. Taking a brush, he commences to tame his wild silver locks and he begins to hum to himself. He silently wondered how she was doing when he heard voices in his domain, calling out his name.

Getting up, he quickly dresses and exits his room via transporter. Now in the common room, he takes sight of Zidane and that one guy...one of Zidane's friends from his journey.

"What news from Alexandria?" Kuja asked, wondering why his brother looked so depressed and hurt at the mention of the word.

Garnet had been murdered. Flair and I are suspects in it, we were caught and almost brought back to Alexandria, but we got out and took over the ship and came here. What can we do about this Kuja?" Zidane asked, hoping his brother would have a brilliant plan up his sleeve.

Kuja walked away from the two and sat down on a chair, in shock. Was it really true? Garnet murdered? How? Why? But now was not the time to shed tears, he had to act like he was emotionless, right? So onto their question. What could they do to clear their name? "Have you any idea who might have really killed her?" Kuja asked both of them.

"I've got none, how bout you?" Zidane asked Flair.

"Zilch." Responded the other.

"Well, this _is_ a predicament. I will have to give this some deep thought. Give me a few moments or so, I'm sure everything will turn out." Kuja said, getting up and walking over to the two comrades.

"Right now, we need to sit down, and discuss. Write a list of _real_ suspects." Kuja walked over to a table and three chairs, "Please, sit." He asked of them.

Sitting down, with paper in hand, Kuja began to think of some people who would benefit from the murder of Garnet. Then an idea came to him, unlikely, but weren't all murderer's unlikely suspects? Taking his quill, he wrote down the name.

"Eiko?" Both Zidane and Flair said, surprised.

"Exactly, it makes sense. Killing off Garnet, makes Eiko the last summoner. Thus making her very important and wanted by all. Also, she did have a crush on you, Zidane, so killing her only opponent and getting her out of the picture is a likely story as well. It could easily have been her." Kuja explained.

"How could she have gotten there? Or even have the guts to even do that to Garnet?" Zidane asked.

"Hello! Her adoptive father does have a shit load of air ship's at his command, right? And to answer your other question, when a person is determined enough, and given the chance to do what they really want, they'll take that chance. No matter what."

"She's a little girl!" Cried Zidane.

"The harder it would be to pin the blame on her. See? No one would expect her of the crime, she could get away with it all too easily." Stated Kuja.

"This is sick...Is there any other person you can think of?" Zidane asked, hoping that they would have a better suspect that he wouldn't feel so bad as to take vengeance upon.

"Who has hated you from the beginning, Zidane? Who didn't like you having any contact what so ever with Garnet?"

Zidane looked dumb founded and only gave a shrug of his shoulders.

"That knight, what's his face." Flair said, spacing off, just thinking out loud.

"Exactly! He would love to throw your ass in jail for something you didn't do. Making you take the blame for something so vial, so sinister, that you could never see the light of day again."

"That's ridiculous! He loved Garnet, and swore to protect her! Why would he hate me that bad anymore? We're over everything when it comes to me and Garnet. No other reason why he should blame something like this on me..."

Flair gave a cough and Zidane cussed. "You don't think...?" Zidane asked of Flair.

"He could have been watching the whole time and you never knowing. Or the bitch could have opened her mouth about it, trying to make him jealous and make him want to prove himself to her. Show her how much better he was than you." Flair told him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" demanded Kuja.

"I...messed around with Beatrix..." Zidane said, eyes to the ground.

Kuja stared at his brother blankly, shocked that he would do such a thing. Was Garnet not enough to satisfy his needs? He was _crazy_ to have done such an underhanded thing! "Anything else I should know?" He asked.

"Flair was with Garnet too." Answered Zidane, who got a dirty look from Flair.

Kuja held back a laugh. Was he for real? Garnet, touch that ugly piece of garbage? HA! She would never have sunk so low, if anything that guy probably raped her. Shaking his head to clear his mind of unwanted images, he continued his speech, "So it really could be the knight. You could almost say it was your fault in the first place that she's dead." Kuja watched as Zidane looked away from his brother, tear slipping from the corner of his eye.

"Maybe if you didn't piss off the man, he wouldn't have killed her. That's just a guess after all. When it comes right down to it, those are my two suspects, Eiko and the Knight."

"Now what do we do?" Asked Flair.

"_You_, do nothing. _I_ will go to Alexandria and watch the funeral for her. I will look for signs from the suspects and see if they even show up. Maybe even corner them and ask a few questions..." A smile played upon Kuja's lips as he thought of this.

"Oh no you don't! We're going with you! We'll stay on the ship the whole time if it comes down to it, but we're still going. We have to be there if something should happen." Complained Zidane.

"Fine! But don't get into any trouble and get yourself caught again, next time you might not be so lucky to escape the hangman's noose." Kuja agreed. "Let's get going, we have a long way back to Alexandria..." The three companions started out of the common room and towards the air dock for the ship.

"Hey, how are you going to get by security? I mean, once they see you, they'll think you're back to destroy their kingdom and blow your ass to smithereens." Asked Zidane of Kuja.

"You forget, since you are still too stupid to use it, that I can perform magic." With a wave of his hand his appearance changed slightly. His attire was not as girly and revealing, more like a foreign prince or something. His hair was still the same, though his face seemed less womanly and more handsome than pretty as it usually was.

"How do I look?" He asked, in a new voice, sounding like the strong and muscular type. With a roll of his eyes, Zidane boarded the ship. Followed by Flair who also gave no comment to Kuja's new appearance.

"You two are so much fun, like playing with deflated ball." Kuja said sarcastically, walking lightly upon the deck of the ship. Taking the wheel, Kuja started the ship and away they went, headed for the funeral of the dearly departed Queen of Alexandria...

-------------------------------------------

Now standing among the many people surrounding the place of Garnet's funeral, Kuja walked among them until he found one of his suspects. Eiko and her parents were seen close to the casket, eyes damp with tears except for Eiko...'_Strange...why is the child not upset?_' He thinks to himself as he moves closer to the family unit. Listening to Doctor Tot talking about how wonderful the Queen was and how unfortunate her death was, Kuja made his way right next to Eiko. Standing still and quiet as the grave, the child gave no sign of any emotion.

"She was all too young to have died so tragically. I blame myself!" Cried the knight who was Kuja's other suspect. Kuja watched as the knight wailed and cried over the casket, "Please, just let me look upon her one last time!" He wailed as guards and other knights tried in vain to stop him from doing so. With great strength, he flung off the group and swung open the casket.

"The body, it's missing!" Yelled the knight and everyone flooded over to the casket to look for themselves the sickening truth. Kuja watched as Eiko stayed behind, letting her parents run over to the empty thing and taking her chance to flee the scene. Kuja followed her trail, watching as she ran off to a side street and towards the docks. With effort, Kuja kept on her trail, following her to a beat down hut next to the docks. He stopped and took a breath, before going in and seeing what this little girl was up to...

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She screamed at a shadowy figure, placing what had to be Garnet's body into the awaiting little ship. It seemed there was an underground waterway leading from the hut like home into the open sea.

"I couldn't do it..." The raspy voice said, clearly just having got done crying.

"WHAT?! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS WHEN WE'RE SO CLOSE!?" She shrieked at the man, seeming to be unmoved and unafraid of her rage towards him.

"I didn't do it, like you asked me to...It's not what it looks like..." He said, sounding unsure if he should say any more.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? SHE'S DEAD ISN'T SHE?!" Yelled the other.

"I couldn't let them put her under all that dirt, when she's still alive..."

"YOU YELLOW LIVERED BASTARD! YOU COULDN'T FINISH THE JOB?! NOW EVERYTHING'S RUINED!" The little girl roared, grabbing the man by the collar and telling him he better tell her what the hell he did to the Queen.

"I...I put a spell on the dagger, so that it would look like she were dead. But then, when they were preparing her body and getting ready to bury her...I just couldn't stand it! She's still alive!" He told her, voice cracking from more tears.

"Oh, what a shame. I had such high hopes for you...You know my boss will not be pleased to hear of this, don't you? I'm afraid I'll have to take matters into my own hands..." She began to walk over to the body.

"No! I won't let you hurt the Queen! Take you're money back, I don't want it any more!" He said, trying to hand the Gil to her.

"You fool, why would I need money?" She slapped the Gil out of his hands and onto the floor. "What I want is vengeance..." With a burst of flame, the man was now devoured in a flame of red. His screams were smothered in the flames as Eiko made her way over to the body.

"Oh no you don't!" Yelled Kuja as he cast a stop spell upon her and rushed to the boat. With hateful eyes Eiko could only watch in silence as Kuja took Garnet's body in his arms and hid it beneath a cloak. With a wave of his hand, he cast a mini spell upon the child and placed her motionless body in the palm of his hand. With much haste, he exited the hut and started off into the back streets of Alexandria and towards the gates.

It seemed he was going to be trapped here, for guards were not letting any one pass out with out a complete body search. Standing off in a back ally, Kuja changed the appearance Garnet to a blonde, chubbier faced woman. Her clothes were changed into formal attire, so it would seem his mistress, and headed over to the guards.

"What's this then?" They asked, inspecting the man and woman he was carrying.

"She fainted at the sight of the missing Queen's body, I afraid it was too much for her sweet little mind." Kuja told them, knowing his story would be a success.

"It is a shocking occasion. Let him pass!" One guard yelled to the knight maning the gate. With elegance and grace, Kuja exited the city and headed for his hidden air ship and awaiting companions.

--------------------------

"She did what?!" Exclaimed Zidane as Kuja told both him and Flair of what had taken place. "I can't believe it, she really did do it!"

"Not quite, she was just one of the pawns involved in this. She talked of a Boss, someone higher than her, being angry at finding out the deed was not done. So I say we tie her up and question her. Find out where this guy is and who." Kuja stated.

They all agreed, as Kuja took out the mini and stopped Eiko and took off the enchantments.

"Your all going to be sorry!" She screamed as she attempted to summon, but Kuja bruptly stopped her.

A groan of pain is heard as Kuja's magic spell begins to torture her. "Tell us who planned this murder?" He asked.

"Fuck you!" She gritted, which brought more pain onto her little, yet evil, body.

"That's not a very nice thing for a little girl to say. Come, tell us and we'll let you live." Kuja told her.

"How about we strike a deal? I tell you who it is, in return..." She looked over at Zidane.

"What would you have of my brother?" Kuja asked, feeling slightly sick to his stomach thinking about it.

"Sex slave comes to mind." She said which brought on an increased amount of pain.

"I don't like your intent, little girl, try again." Kuja growled, glaring into the Eiko's eyes.

"A kiss, then." She said. Kuja let up on his spell and nodded his head.

"Zidane, if you would kindly do as she says."

"You're joking, right?" He asked. Kuja merely shook his head, "No fucking way! She might have something!" He said, backing away from them, only to back into the arms of Flair who thus began to drag Zidane, kicking and screaming, over towards the plucking up Eiko. With much force from both Flair and Kuja, Zidane planted one on her and began to throw up over the side of the ship as she began to tell Kuja who she was associated with. They both were taken by surprised when she said it. When Zidane came over, after vomiting one more time, he too could not believe her words.

"Say that again?" Asked the shocked Zidane.

"Quina, you know, big thing with the chefs hat and tongue hanging down to it's knees? That's who planned it out."

"Is she lying?" Zidane asked of his brother.

"No..." Said Kuja, him being a surprised as the rest. "Put her in the brig, after I've cast silence and all other spells on her, we'll talk about how we can deal with Quina, and awaken our enchanted Garnet."

"Can't you undo the spell?" Flair asked.

"If I could, I'd already have done it by now..." Kuja answered, worry in his eyes. He had no clue of the origin of this particular spell, and knew not of how to undo it. Who was to say that she could come back to the land of the living? Perhaps after being under the spell for so long, she could not awaken? There was no telling what would happen...

**VashandNaomiForever:** Long chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R!


	4. Gluttony

**Love Triangle Murder**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 9 and all their legal stuff. Just the story I made up off their characters which fully and totally only belong to the creator's of Final Fantasy 9.

Heads Up: Eiko, in this story, is at the age of 13, but still looks like she's only 7. She's the only person that's really off on age when it comes to other characters in the game.

_Gluttony_

Quina was out catching frogs when Kuja found him. Slowly he walked up to the creature, not posing as a threat, just watching him. 

"So..Garnet's murder..Quina..." He began. Quina stopped what she was doing and looked up at Kuja with distrust in her eyes.

"Me know nothing." It stated, slowly backing away from the man.

"Oh, we think you do, Quina." Came the voice of Zidane who was right behind her. Quina jumped in surprise as it turned quickly to see its former friend. 

"Why you here?" It asked of them.

"To ask you a few questions.." Came the voice of Flair who was now entering the pond area. Now Quina had three men cornering him like a lost little cow. The creature was now twitching and shaking slightly as it back up against some reeds.

"I KNOW NOTHING!" It yelled at them, fear in it's eyes as the men kept moving closer and closer. Having enough of this, Quina took out his Fork and glared at them. "Back or I eat you!" It told them, trying to sound serious, but with a voice like his, it was hard to do so.

"Why'd you plan it out? What did she ever do to you?" Zidane asked, anger in his voice.

Quina, with cat like reflexes jabbed at the bandit who was taken by surprise and felt the blow hit his gut. "Bitch!" He seethed as he got out his dagger, ready for a fight.

"No, Zidane, we have to keep him alive till we find out some information." Kuja told him, eyes never leaving the chubby, frog loving creature. "Tell us what we want to know, or feel _my_ wrath." He said.

"Can kiss Quina's hairy ass, you can!" Yelled the glaring Quina who thus turned around and mooned the company. Zidane and Flair both gagged while Kuja took this opportunity to shove a very large stick up the creatures bung hole. A cry of pain was heard as Kuja held him down with one hand and dug in deeper with the sick using the other.

"Tell us, or this keeps going in." He told the in pain Quina. 

"Quina never tell dick sucking fag Kuja, anything!" He blurted through pained tears as Kuja's anger boiled up inside.

"I." Kuja began, shoving the stick deeper and deeper with each word spoken," Am..Not..A..FAG!" With the last word the sick was shoved all the way inside Quina's ass and not even a nub was left to be seen of the ingested stick. Still holding the moaning and shaking creature, Kuja told the other two men to go grab him another stick when Quina gave into defeat.

"Stupid bitch didn't like my food. Quina start hating Garnet. Quina want her head on platter. Then Quina met with man who wanted girl dead too. We plan out murder. Then little summoner wanted in too, so she help make sure things run smooth. I just pawn, did nothing really, man did all the work." 

"Who was he?" Asked Kuja, taking a stick Zidane had found, showing Quina he was serious about shoving another up there if he didn't get some answers quick.

"I NO NOT! HE HAD HOOD ON! WAS NOT TELLING QUINA NAME! ME SERIOUS!" She said, tears running down it's face. 

"Where did he come from then?" Kuja asked.

"HE COME FROM ANOTHER CONTINENT! SOME ISLAND IN MIDDLE OF OCEAN!" Quina told him.

"What was his reason for wanting her dead?" Kuja asked.

"I..know not..." Quina lied, which made Kuja take the stick and start pushing in up, hitting the other end of the first stick. 

"OKAY!!" Yelled the in gruesome pain Quina, "HE SAY HE ONCE WAS SUITOR FOR HER. WAS SHOT DOWN BY HER. SHE WOULD NOT HAVE HIM. HE ANGRY AT BITCH GARNET. SAY IF HE COUDLN'T HAVE HER THEN NO ONE WOULD!!" 

Kuja nodded his head and took the stick away. "Thank you Quina. Now that we have our information, I don't think we need you anymore. It wouldn't be safe to keep you alive. Since you are the plotting type now..." Kuja then snapped his fingers close to Quina's but and a fire started on the stick inside her. The creature began to burn from the inside out as the group left her thrashing about in unimaginable pain..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eiko was still on the air ship, because she was still a child, Kuja saw no need to kill her for being apart of the Garnet Conspiracy. She greeted them with a smile as she asked them if they got what information they had needed. 

"Yes. It seems we have an adventure ahead of us. It appears the main person wanting Garnet dead was one of her past suitors." Kuja said.

"Poor duce bag couldn't handle her rejection." Remarked Zidane. 

"Anyways, we'll need to get some supplies before we set off to search the ocean for an island inhabited by this sorry loser." Kuja stated, starting the air ship and taking off in the direction of Dali. While in the air, Zidane got up the courage to ask Kuja a very interesting question.

"So Kuja..You know back there..When Quina said that stuff about you being gay..I was wondering..." He was cut off by his brother answering,

"If you keep this up I'll shove dynamite up your sorry ass and watch as you explode into little pieces confetti." 

Zidane wisely dropped the subject for another day. It seemed his brother was very sensitive about that subject..which meant what?.Oh well, Zidane would find out eventually. He had an idea already set up in his mind. It dealt with inviting all the men from the addresses in Kuja's little black book, to Kuja's 25th birthday party and planting gifts for him around the Desert Palace from the local store called 'Erotic Essentials'.

Making it to the little town, Kuja, being not on the Alexandria's most wanted list, went out to buy some supplies. Leaving the annoyed Flair, frightened Zidane, and horny Eiko all alone on the ship...

When Kuja returned, it seemed like something had occurred in his absence. He noticed that Zidane had a black eye, claw marks on his face, and his pants were missing..Eiko was no where to be found, while flair was leaning against the side of the ship, smiling to himself..Not wanting to know what on Gaia had happened, Kuja just walked away from the group, down to the brig. There he put away the supplies and then walked over to the sleeping queen. Kuja's eyes were first on her soft facial features, then they worked their way down the rest of her lovely body. They stopped at the little bump growing slowly, but surely on her belly. She had to be around four months along.._Damn_ those bastards who had done this to her! She didn't need another kid to deal with..Their own little accident when she was younger had been toughly taken care of, now this? Maybe..he'd just erase it from her..All he had to do was take his hand and...

"Kuja, what are you doing?" Asked the now fully clothed Zidane. 

Regrettably, Kuja took his hand away from the princesses belly and turned to his brother. "Nothing, just feeling how the babe is."

Zidane looked at this with surprise as he questioned his brother some more, "So, you can feel it inside her?.Is it..healthy? Can you tell?" He asked, daintily. You could tell in Zidane's eyes that he still was unsure how he felt about not being 100 percent sure if the kid was his or not. Kuja pitied him slightly, but then answered him.

"Yeah, it's fine." Then the magician got up and walked out of the brig, leaving his brother to be alone with the enchanted queen.

"Where's Zidane?" Flair asked Kuja as he emerged out of the brig.

"Where do you think?" He said, nodding down in the brig. Flair shrugged his shoulders and said nothing more as Kuja walked over to the wheel of the ship and started up the machine once more. They would look for this plotting ass hole and hopefully find him soon..Kuja _really_ didn't want to be still searching for the scum when Garnet his nine months pregnant..

Inside the brig, Zidane was sitting next to Garnet, holding her hand. He felt the ship rise into the air and gave a sigh. "I know..the last thing I said to you wasn't right." He told her, as if she could really hear him. "And I'm sorry I left you alone to carry this load alone on your shoulders..quot; God, why was he doing this? It made no sense talking to someone who couldn't hear you..yet, he had felt so guilty, about abandoning her when all she wanted was his love and care. He placed his free hand on her stomach and wondered silently to himself when the thing would kick inside her like some babies did. "I don't care if it's not mine..You're still my girlfriend, and I won't leave you just because of this..Cause truth be told, Garnet, I haven't been that faithful either..quot; With those words spoken, he let go of her small, soft hand and walked back up to the deck.

"Where are we going first?" Zidane asked his brother.

"We'll search the island around this continent first, just in case, then go onto other ones." Kuja told him, taking his eyes off the ocean and looking at his saddened brother. "Don't worry, we'll find him..quot; He said, reassuringly. As the ship traveled on, the group looking out at the island and not seeing anything on them, Eiko came out from her hiding place and shouted to the world, "I'm a woman!" 

The group of guys just looked at each other and didn't say anything. They _really_ didn't want to hear this..

"Didn't you guys hear me?! I'm having my first period!" Eiko yelled with joy, while Zidane began to barf off the side of the ship.

"How old are you, Eiko?" Asked the curious Kuja.

"I just turned Thirteen a few weeks ago!" She answered, grin all over her face.

"You're quite small for your age. You still look like you're seven." Kuja commented.

"Hey! You don't believe me? Then have a look!" She began, getting ready to show them, making Zidane cry and Flair began to blow chunks off the other side of the ship, when Kuja stopped her.

"I believe you." He told her, which made her smile all the more as she shipped off to someplace on the ship.

"Well that was creepy." stated Flair, wiping off some vomit on the side of his mouth.

"No kidding..." Replied the sickened Zidane.

"You know..I think she still really likes you Zidane..I didn't want to ask at first, but why _did_ you have your pants off when I came onto the ship?" Kuja asked.

Flair chuckled while Zidane turned from them both and looked out at the open sea.

"Eiko was giving Zidane..." Flairs words were cut off as Zidane began to sing 'I'm Cid the eighth I am!' Really loudly. Kuja just smiled at this as they continued their search for Garnet's would be killer.

--

**VashandNaomiForever:** So what did you think? I added a lot of humor to this, I hope you found it some what funny..I did. So tell me what you thought and what you think will happen next! I'm going to do something kinda unexpected when it comes to the man responsible for starting the plot of killing Garnet. Please bear with me! :) R&R! Oh! Also, after this story is complete, I will make another story about what was talked of above. Kuja's 25th b-day party! Just a heads up about that to those who found the idea interesting...


	5. Envy

**Love Triangle Murder**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything legally binding that deals with FFIX & Kingdom Hearts.

_Envy_

"We've been searching for this island for three months!" Complained the annoyed Zidane.

"It has been a while…" Agreed Eiko.

Kuja turned from the wheel of the ship and looked at all of them. "I know it's not looking so good right now, but we're bound to find them soon. Have patience."

"Easy for you to say, Garnet's down there seven months along, and who knows how long it's going to take to find the damn place! For all we know, the dude lied and lived on a different planet!" Zidane glared.

"We are so close to finding it, I can taste it!" Reassured Kuja.

"Speaking of taste, we're also out of food." Chimed in Eiko.

"Hey, what's that?" Spoke up Flair, looking off to the right of the ship.

The group gathered to the side next to Flair and peered out at the island.

"There's houses and boats down there! Lets check it out!" Said the excited Zidane, his mood now not as bitchy.

"Alright, now don't come off as a threat. We've got to seem friendly to get any information out of these people." Kuja told them as he began to descend down upon the island…

--

"Hey Riku?"

"Yeah Sora?"

"Is that an air ship?"

"Looks like."

"Know anyone coming for a visit?"

"Nope, you?"

"Not that I know of. We'd better get everyone together and meet this thing head on. Never know _what_ could be on that thing."

"If it's your stupid friends Goofy and Donald, I _swear to god_…."

"Don't start getting pissy. It's not them, I can tell. Yet something does seem odd about that ship…"

"Well, lets go get the others then."

The two teenage boys meet up with two teenage girls.

"Hey Selphie, Kairi, what do you make of that ship coming down?" Sora asked.

"Like, I don't know, but if it's my ex boyfriend, tell him, like you and I are, like, totally going out." Replied the one named Kairi.

"Ewww…I mean, okay." The boy looks over at the other girl, "How about you?"

"I know! I know!" Selphie answered.

"Really? What is it?" Both guys asked, excited.

"It's the strippers we bought for you two!" Lied the spunky little chick.

"Oh my gosh! Do you know what this _means_ Riku?" Asked Sora.

"We're totally gonna get LLLAAAIIIDDD!!" Yelled the happy teenage boy.

The two teenage boys began to sing the song 'Baby Got Back', and dancing like goof balls as they eagerly awaited their _presumed _strippers to show up.

Imagine their surprise when Kuja was the first to step of the ship and smile at them.

"Dude, is that a guy?" Asked Sora.

"I don't know man, it's wearing make-up, plus look at that hair…" Riku said, taking in the nearing figure.

"And it's clothes _do_ look skimpy…" Added Sora.

"Aren't there suppose to be two of them?" Asked Riku.

"Here comes another one…Is her hair _purple?_" Sora asked, feeling uncertain about these strippers.

"She looks younger than the first, but you can at least totally tell it's female." Riku said, smiling to himself.

"Hello." Spoke Kuja to the group of teens.

"It's voice is light and girly…" Whispered Sora to the agreeing Riku.

"Totally a girl." replied Riku as Kuja was now only a few feet away from them now.

"I'm Kuja, and this is Eiko." The tall slender person spoke to the boys.

"So, who's the most experienced?" Asked Sora.

Kuja and Eiko looked at each other for a moment, not understanding completely what the guy was asking. Then Kuja _presumed_ they were asking about skills in the art of magic.

"That would be me." He told them.

"Alright Riku, I get this one and you get the other chick." Sora told his friend.

"Hey! Why do _I_ always get second best?" Argued Riku.

"Because I said so!" Growled the other, "Do you wanna get laid or not?" He whispered the last bit in his friends ear.

With a sigh, the teens got an agreement, and Sora led Kuja, by the hand to a big hut. While Riku was left with the other girl, who kept asking all sorts of questions about the island, annoying him greatly.

"We don't pay for you to talk!" He kept telling her, which didn't matter, she wouldn't listen.

When Kuja was lead into the hut, and sat down, he felt confident that he was about to get some questioning done.

First the kid offered him an speared beverage, which he greatly excepted. Then he had Kuja drink till he was fully buzzed, making his 'other personality' come out. The one he hid from everyone, especially his taunting brother, Zidane.

"You know, you're the prettiest girl I've ever done this with…" Cooed Sora to the, in 'la la land' Kuja.

"You're not so bad yourself." Smirked the blushing and tipsy magician.

"I love your outfit, it's so sexy." Sora went on, trying to seduce the other man.

"Yes well, I think so too. Though it would be better if I had a white fluffy boa." Kuja remarked.

Sora began to get out something from a drawer and a ripping noise could be heard.

"I'm not sure what you wanted, but you seem like a strawberry lover, so that flavor will have to do." Sora said, turning down the lights so that it was extremely dark in the hut.

"What's strawberry flavored?" Asked the curious, buzzed Kuja.

"Shhh." Was all Sora said as he laid down, bringing Kuja in his embrace.

"Oh, that's lovely! …Yes, continue….That's it! Just right!…Oh, you naughty little devil…" Were some of the words Kuja spoke as Sora messed with him, until he found something _very_ unexpected…

"Wiener any one?" Asked Selphie as Kairi and Eiko had seconds of the dinner Riku had whipped up, since his stripper was a dud. Eiko bet the guys on board the ship were jealous as hell seeing her eat something. But oh well, Kuja had ordered them to stay on there, just in case they needed back up. It would be a surprise attack! So while Eiko was busy eating and talking to the other teenagers, a loud scream was heard.

"Man, your friend must be _really_ good!" Smiled Riku at the confused Eiko.

"Well, Kuja is pretty good with his hands." Eiko commented, making the others crack up laughing while Riku got a ghostly white pale look about him.

"Did you just say…_his_?" Riku asked.

"Oh course, Kuja's a guy, silly!" Eiko told him, making the boy turn a shade of green and run off to the bushes. Vomiting sounds could be heard as the girls continued eating their meal like nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

"I feel so…violated!" Shivered the sobbing Sora as Kuja smiled down at him.

"Why's that pumpkin'?" He said, taking his hand and running his long fingers through the kids weird ass hair.

Louder sobs were emitted from Sora as Kuja went to the drawer to grab another 'tool'. Kuja was totally out of it and would forget any of this had happened when morning came, but right now he was just happy getting some much needed aggression out of his system. Even if that did involve introducing this teen to term 'Butt Buddies'.

That morning, a sore Sora came out of the hut, walking funny and Kuja followed closely behind him.

"Now, I'd like to talk to you about something important…" Kuja said, sitting down with the group of teens.

"Have any of you ventured to Alexandria? Or have come into contact with some one by the name Garnet?"

--

**VashandNaomiForever:** Well, that's all I got for now, just a little laughter for you all before everything gets all serious once more. Shit is about to hit the fan, so wait and see. hope no one was offended when I made Kuja act out like this! ;P had to lighten up things for a moment, then when you least expect it...DOOM! R&R Please!


End file.
